<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Emperor's Bewitching Adversary Consort by XOXOBlockMania_21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156777">An Emperor's Bewitching Adversary Consort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21'>XOXOBlockMania_21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BTOB, SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Korea, Angst, Assassination attempts, Assassins, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Dark Love, Dark Romance, Drama, Drug Induced Sex, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Forced Bride, Forced Marriage, Historic Korea, Historical, Imprisonment, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mpreg, Obsession, Royalty, Stalking, kidnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The inexorable Emperor Choi chases... the implacable Consort Lee runs...</p>
<p>One to conquer... one to capture...</p>
<p>It was an inevitable conquest!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~Bewitching~ one~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Goryeo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ganghwa, 1273</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spring</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Choi dynasty</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cheonsa Restaurant</em>
</p>
<p>In the beginning, Lee Taemin's life was a very simple one. He lived alone. His parents had passed away from the same sickness when he was only about fourteen years of age. Nonetheless, in the end, his parents had left him their quaint little family owned restaurant. In which set precisely at the outskirts of their nation's large capital. And he loved it.</p>
<p>It was home. Literally. He lived in a sizable house placed at the back of his restaurant. He had two servants. Though they were more like family members to him, because they took care of each other like one. The two were a mother and her son pair, whom of which he had rescued from being kidnapped and sold by a horrid brothel owner named Jung Il Hoon. Whom of which was unfortunately around his age and just as ravishingly handsome.</p>
<p>The man had wanted him in the place of them, but contrarily found that he couldn't because of he'd turned out to be. Although, that fact didn't stop the disgusting man from stalkishly pestering him at every accessible occasion that he managed to obtain when either of them were not too busy for him to do so at his restaurant. And was tired of it. Tired of him. He just wanted to be left alone so that he can live the rest of his days out in peace.</p>
<p>Still, he chooses to ignore Ilhoon each and every time he decides to come in to his restaurant just to vex him for the day. The pesters him until he becomes ovely irritated and leaves in a huff. Every single time. It was nothing to him. It was always same boring song and dance, so he was used to it.</p>
<p>What he wasn't use to, was a group of young virile males that looked to be bred of noble families to walk in to his little restaurant. On the very day that the local Brothel Head decides to come in to his establishment to harass him like he normally does by now, since the vile man had been away from his restaurant for a few mere weeks. He watches them as they walk to the very back of his establishment, finding a corner table to sit down at. An attentant instantly heads over to their table to gather all of their orders, whatever they might be.</p>
<p>He takes note that his restaurant is bustling with both people and noise today as always, though his eyes stay focused upon the unknown strangers. Soon enough, the arrogant Brothel Head steps in front of him in order to stand proudly yet confidently before him, perfectly blocking his view of the unknown Noblemen. His brown eyes glare clear in abhorrence of the man trying to greatly irritate him today. Hoping that the man feels all of hatred blazing throughout his eyes.</p>
<p>Taemin gives out an annoyed huff with his arms crossed over his chest while he tries to sidestep the annoying Brothel Head, in turn he is consequently blocked from doing so by Ilhoon himself with a leering smile in place upon the man's loathsome fine-looking face, "Why don't you be my woman, Minnie darling?"</p>
<p>Taemin sneers back in kind, trying to move past him once again, deciding not to say anything in regards to the nickname that the revolting man has so rudely govern him with since it does him no good in the slightest sense, "I am no woman."</p>
<p>He completely ignores the fact that he is wearing petal pink garbs. Or that he has his lengthy brown tresses flowing down his back in a loose pink tie to match. He can't help the fact that pink was his mother's favorite color or her favored hue for him to wear.</p>
<p>Or the fact that both the females and the males of their notion have naturally long hair. All in all, that does not make him a woman in the least bit. The little cocklet between his thighs says it all. He is no woman.</p>
<p>The disgusting man playfully teases him a bit, grabbing on to Taemin's tiny wrist when he tries to leave again for the third time, to which Taemin openly glares at Ilhoon for his clear rudeness, "But you can be mine."</p>
<p>The area of the restaurant that they are standing in is no longer buzzing with noise. All eyes are on them like it is every time they do this. For the customers who frequent here, it is nothing new to them. They are long since used to it. That's why they always watch it all play out like it is their favorite theater show being performed in front of them for free every time it happens.</p>
<p>Taemin hisses out like an angry feline in turn as the man's other hand is sneakily moved to hold his lithe waistline, "Well, you already know that I don't want you. Nor will I ever be with you, so leave me alone. Now."</p>
<p>The Brothel Head barks back in retort, swiftly pulling a scandalized red-faced Taemin towards his own much larger frame with the restaurant owner trying to free himself from his embrace, "It'll only be a matter of time before you come crawling towards me when you have nothing left and no one else to turn to."</p>
<p>In a matter of seconds, the Nobleman who was dressed in aquamarine blue whom seemed to be the head of the rest, came up to them, condescendingly speaking to the miffed Brothel Head, only after he's gracefully stepped in between the two of them, removing the vile man's unwarranted appendages from off Taemin's perfect body with the hard twist of his hand, "Who says that he won't have someone to turn to? Surely not you, I hope."</p>
<p>Ilhoon enquires derisorily back to the Nobleman that has nervily interrupted his fun for the day, rubbing his sore fingers after they were released from the other man's hand, "And if it is? What are you going to do about it? Simply refute the truth? I think not, so mind your own goddamn business. This conversation is only between me and my dear Taeminnie."</p>
<p>The handsome Nobleman compromises with the other man a bit when he glazes down at Taemin's flawlessly pretty face, all the while still simultaneously speaking to Ilhoon accordingly, "I will, but only if Taemin tells me to do so."</p>
<p>Taemin bashfully says in response with a face of bright red, once he finally regains his standing within their entire conversation, pulling himself away from the Nobleman's warm toned body after he does in a proper manner, "It's fine. Mr. Jung was just leaving. Weren't you, Ilhoon?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I regretfully have important things in which I need to take care of my love. So I must attend to them now. However, for this exact reason, I shall return here tomorrow just to play with you again. Until then, behave yourself for me, my sweet. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, now do we, my darling Minnie." Ilhoon sweetly threatens as he finally concedes to what Taemin has asked of him. He turns and leaves with his men who had been monitoring the entire situation from afar just in case something did happen like usual.</p>
<p>The man politely inclines as they made their way outside of the restaurant in order to privately chat amongst themselves, "May I ask, how do you know that sort of man?"</p>
<p>Taemin says in answer, not wanting to divulge his makeshift family's personal story to a mere stranger that hadn't even given him his name as of yet, "It's a long boring story that I truly rather not talk about. You and your companions' food and drink are on the house for tonight."</p>
<p>"No. I couldn't take money straight out of your pouch. We will pay for your restaurants' great service like any other customer you have." The Nobleman spoke again, refusing Taemin's kind offer in turn, directly giving way to his actual name afterwards, "By the way, you may call me Minho, Taemin."</p>
<p>"As you like, Minho. Just take it as my thanks for rescuing me from such a vexing situation. It would be rude if you didn't." Taemin gave out a soft smile in closure, right before he spots someone dressed in all black among the treeline about to attack them with a drawn bow and arrow. With widen eyes, he grabs on to Minho shifting around until he is in line with the arrow that headed their way.</p>
<p>Minho takes note of situation after he stops staring at Taemin's gorgeous face, easily sidestepping the weapon's trajectory. Taemin is flushed red against him with his head resting upon his chest when he throws out one of the many hidden weapons on his body at their assailent, instantly ending the unknown man's life. From the treelines, he can see move men runway from the area once his men finally enter the scene.</p>
<p>"Check the perimeter. If anyone is left alive, bring them directly to me." Minho autocratically directs his men, perfectly allotting them with the path that the other assassins had taken just as they had came to his aid, then he soothingly addresses the silently trembling Taemin whilst they take off in that very direction straight after that, "Are you alright, Taemin? You're not hurt anywhere are you?"</p>
<p>Taemin shakes his head from side-to-side when he speaks to Minho again, adrenaline making his heart race even faster inside of his chest, at that moment Minho couldn't been more proud if he'd tried, "Yes. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not hurt anywhere. Don't worry about me, take care of yourself and your comrades."</p>
<p>"Okay, I shall do just that. Look after yourself, Taemin. Because the next time I see you, it won't be the last." Minho says to him before the Nobleman runs off to follow behind his fellow companions. Although, Taemin is still a bit confused by the parting words Minho said to him, but he thinks nothing of it whilst he oversees the cleanup of his restaurant. This day would be one that he will never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~Bewitching~ two~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Goryeo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ganghwa, 1273</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Summer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choi dynasty</em>
</p><p>Life goes on at Cheonsa. People either choose to ignore the fact that an attack took place outside of the restaurant or had completely forgottened about it since the crowd inside had not actually seen what had in fact taken place. And Taemin prefers it that way. He does not want his restaurant to ever be associated with that kind of unwarranted trouble.</p><p>In the long run, since then, Taemin has hired a few new people for both the kitchen and the serving area of Cheonsa. Two for the kitchen, one to serve the customers, because a few of his original employees had decided to leave Ganghwa altogether. To which, Taemin blithely let them go, because believes that everyone should do what makes them personally content and ultimately happy in the end.</p><p>Now, at the moment, though, Taemin was sitting inside of his home with the widowed Mrs. Kim, known to him by Mother Kim, placing his food down upon the table in front of him. Her son was back from the schoolhouse diligently doing his homework in peaceful silence. For the last couple of days, he's been feeling a little under the weather so Mother Kim had been taking care of the restaurant for him while he tried to get better. Though, lckily for him, Ilhoon was turned away from his doors without objection. He was thankful to not deal with that headache while he dealt with this one.</p><p>Some days he was seemingly okay. Some days he could barely get himself out of his bed to start the day. And today was one of those days were he was experiencing a little bit of both situations.</p><p>Ultimately, he had no idea what was wrong with him. And right now Mother Kim was trying to get him to eat some of the porridge she had specially crafted for him. Little by little, he would eat a few scoops of it, but his stomach was feeling a bit unsettled.</p><p>He was fatiged and irritable. A doctor unfortunately wouldn't be able to see him until a couple of weeks from now and he was utterly miserable because of it. He needed to see a doctor now! He desired to know what was actually wrong with him.</p><p>Still, he took down as much of the porridge in to his body as he could. All before he drops the soup spoon that he holds lightly within the fingers of his right hand down in to the bowl. A splash of the warm soup hitting the table in front of him. Immediately after that, he slumped over in a faint. The rise and fall of his chest was the only thing allowing Mrs. Kim with the knowledge that Taemin was still alive. Her dire shrieks of help startling her confused son from doing his homework any futher. He rushes to her side just as a shadow flows over them in massive hue of black.</p><p>By nightfall, Taemin was grumpily rolling around the bed he was sleeping on. His eyebrows in a furrow of confusion, because he doesn't remember ever going back to bed. His eyes shot open and sits up in disorientation, trying to get a grasp upon his senses, because they are alas muddled by his unknown sickness. He still feels somewhat dizzy, so he sways a little bit as he gathers his wits back about him.</p><p>Besides that notion, he doesn't know where he is at all. Taking in his surroundings, the bedchamber he is in was large in size. It is basked in the darkness of the night. He bed he is sitting on was massive in size. Sliding his slender legs over the side of the bed, he slips his feet in to the shoes apparently left there for him to use.</p><p>When he looks down at himself, he finds that his garments he wore earlier have been changed in to luxuriously made silk-like sleepwear. It is a silver-grey in color. A matching robe is strewn out upon the edge of the bed. He grabs the lustrous soft fabric in his hold and quickly puts it on.</p><p>Making his way over to the bedchamber's doors, he slides it open, sticking his head outside to take a peek in to the corridor. The hall is completely empty. So no one is around when he finally steps outside of the bedchamber, creeping quietly down the corridor. The hallway is a long journey, until he meets with a point of intersection, leading to two unknown paths in the vast place he found himself in. So he chooses to veer to the right.</p><p>He continues on his excursion, taking in the sights as he walks, because there are more chambers lining the pathway. And many servants looked as if they were straightening the chambers up, cleansing them, or organizing them. Still, he ignores all of that once he finds a side door.</p><p>He opens it to find what looks to be a beautiful flower garden. A small makeshift fountian sat at the centre of it. It's almost like a pretty faerie dream realm. It was so very beautiful. Picturesque. He steps outside to fully enjoy the stunning view with a soft smile playing against his lips.</p><p>On slow footfalls, he takes a peaceful walk through the garden. All the while, trying get a clear understanding of how he had actually to this unfamiliar place through the haze of his confusion. Humming birds flutter by different flowers. Butterflies patiently rest upon tree leaves. A few pollenating bees hovering over the flowers.</p><p>It was scenic and pure. And all throughout his little walk, he never took notice that someone else was there in the garden with him, until they spoke to him breaking the nice peaceful silent atmosphere, "This oasis is my favorite garden..."</p><p>"M-minho!" was all a befuddled Taemin could screech out whilst watching the attractive Nobleman step from behind a line of trees towards him, dressing in finery colored in midnight blue.</p><p>At the sight of the other male, Taemin finally took in the appeal of the young lord. The way his long chocolate brown hair flowed down past his shoulders, to the way his sharp almond-shaped umber brown eyes gazed at him below flawlessly molded eyebrows. Which in turn, set his perfect made nose and rose burnt mouth beneath it. All in all, Minho was the perfect depiction of a errorless man. He was sure that a man like that would be long set for marriage.</p><p>Minho greatly apologizes once he is standing a few mere meters away from a spooked Taemin, "I'm sorry if I scared you-"</p><p>With brilliantly heated cheeks, Taemin calls in to question about his recent whereabouts, covering himself up with his arms once he realizes that he is standing before the man in nothing but his sleep attire upon his body, hoping that Minho took notice of his prying eyes when it came down to personally assessing the Nobleman's person, "What are you doing here? Let alone, where am I? And how did I get here?"</p><p>Minho says in answer, not really bothering to give in to Taemin's line of questioning just yet, "So many questions. Are you always this impatient, Taemin?"</p><p>Taemin scowls truthfully in return, eyes glaring darkly at the young lord for outright avoiding his questions, "Only when I feel the need to be, Minho."</p><p>Minho airily whispers in a tantalizing tone, further perplexing Taemin of his intentions successfully with his words, "Only you can call my name in such a sinless way that it makes me want to hold you in my embrace and never let you go..."</p><p>Taemin hisses, eyes following Minho when the young Nobleman walks past him up to the water fountain, "What are you talking about? You're no longer making any sense."</p><p>Minho retorts, bending down a bit to trace his long lean fingertips over the cool fountain water when he speaks to him again, "No, my senses are perfectly fine, just like this very garden. My path is clear. My destiny is my own."</p><p>Taemin angrily growls, just wanting the truth to be known to him already, "Stop talking in riddles, Minho. And answer my questions right this instant!"</p><p>The next sentence that exits from in between Minho's mouth is what Taemin least expects it to ever be, "You are in my palace..."</p><p>"What!" was all Taemin got in edgewise right before he is crumbling on to the hard ground beneath their feet in an extremely astonished faint.</p><p>It was late in the night when Taemin finds himself once again awakening within the same bedchamber he had previously done so in. Though, this time he is not alone. Minho is seated in a chair placed next to the bed.</p><p>The young lord is seemingly asleep in peace with his right hand holding his head up by way of his thighs. It should've been a very uncomfortable position, however it looked as though the Nobleman was used to sleeping this way. Still, Taemin wanted to steamingly wreck Minho's peaceful sleep for the injustice unfairly wrought against his person and his restaurant.</p><p>So he does just that, kicking out one of his feet in order to discourteously jolt the other male awake after he manages to sit up on the bed. To which, Minho jerks awake with the clear shock of it, looking around the immediate bedchamber for any signs of impending danger. When he finds none, he settles back down with a relieved sigh.</p><p>Taemin spitefully muses, hoping to provoke the other male in to doing what he wants, a leering smile on his face as he speaks, "Didn't expect that, did you, Minho?"</p><p>Minho taunts him in turn with his own question, his own amused smile lining his lips whilst he deflects the gorgeous restaurant owner's question for the second time, "Such a childish way to claim my attention isn't it, Taemin?"</p><p>Taemin snarls out like an angry feline, glaring darkly at the vexing young Nobleman, "Don't respond to my question with a question, it's clearly rude."</p><p>Minho teasingly vindicates, his amused smile now converging in to a knowing smirk, "What did you expect me to say?"</p><p>Taemin furiously shouts, wanting true clarification with his current predicament, "The truth!"</p><p>Minho quizzically probes, wanting know if the restaurant owner was genuinely ready to learn of the truth, "You really want the truth?"</p><p>Taemin resolves with clear conviction in his voice, a frown creasing his forehead as he deeply frowns at Minho, "Yes. Yes in fact I do. So give it to me, because I deserve it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ~Bewitching~ three~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Goryeo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ganghwa, 1273</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mid Summer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choi dynasty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inner Palace</em>
</p><p>Tranquil silence takes over the dovish colorful atmosphere that is surrounding them, all before Minho turns his back on the restaurant head, knowing that the other male will most definitely concede to him in order to get the information he has denied him, mockingly warning him as he speaks again, "You can't retract your statement, even if what I am about tell you sounds like one big cock-and-bull story."</p><p>Taemin yields with much reluctance to Minho's warning on a well deserved glower, eyes darkly trained upon the Nobleman's back the entire time, "Fine. Now get on with it already."</p><p>"I am Emperor Choi. And the day I met you in person for the very first time, I was shadowing my manque assassin to try and find out who his calamitous master was." Minho explains in an off-the-cuff manner, fully choosing to ignore the fact that the pretty-pretty restaurant owner is vehemently irate with him at the moment. It was fun to see the beautiful younger male all riled up with him. It made him even more delirious with his increasing want of him.</p><p>"Wait! Wait- wait, what do you mean when you say in person?" Taemin blatantly exclaims, taking in all of the information that was being given to him by the supposed Emperor of Goryeo. Though only focusing on the part where Minho alludes to the fact that he has either met or already seen him somewhere before their actual supposed first time meeting one another.</p><p>To which, Minho turns back around to face Taemin once again, quizzically speaking this time around, an eyebrow quirked in mere stupor, "Really? That's what you took away from what I had just honestly and factually said to you? No, you can't be the Emperor, because he never leaves the palace or something along those lines?"</p><p>Which in turn causes Taemin to explode at him with clear indignation, because the other male was likely he stalling on the full truth once again, "Don't dodge my question again, Minho- Emperor Choi, whomever you really are! Just tell me the whole truth!"</p><p>"Fine, I won't dodge your question again then." Minho finally succumbs to Taemin's wishes at long last, allotting him with the knowledge of the very first time that he had ever saw the restaurant owner and the first time ever meeting when he further explains himself to him, "The first time I actually laid my eyes on you was about a month ago when I had first started to plan that expedition out. I will never forget it. You were in the market place, running between venders with a bright smile upon your ethereal face and a young boy was standing at your side. You had just gotten to the fruit vender when the commotion next to it gathered your attention towards it. A little girl was being mistreated by the bread vender, because the child didn't have enough money to buy any bread for her ailing mother. You went over there with a frown marring you're beautiful face, callously scolding the vender for the way he had handled the entire situation, telling everyone surrounding the stall that Cheonsa restaurant would no longer be ordering bread from their business. Then you bent over to talk to the child after the young boy had helped her stand up from the ground. I remember you telling her that her mother was so very proud of her for taking care of both her mother and herself, before you went in to your money pouch to give her more than enough money for some food to last them for awhile, a doctor, and any medicine that the doctor would most likely prescribe to them to help make her mother much better in the end. Afterwards, you sent the little girl on her way with a warm smile, before you continued shopping at every other vender except for the Bread one. It was in that moment, I knew that you had to be mine. And so I bought my men to Cheonsa with me that day. Do you know how angry I was when I learned that another man desired for you to be by his side as well? It took everything in my power for me not to kill him. Though, when the moment presented itself, I happily bridged a gap in between the two of you. Once he got the picture and left, and we went outside to talk a little bit more, I was wholly calm and completely elated. Nevertheless, my calm and elation were broken when you spun us around to avoid being killed by that assassin waiting for me in the quiet treeline. And in that instant, I didn't know what I would've done if I had actually lost you, because it would've been my own fault and my own demise, Taemin."</p><p>Taemin boldly imparts, facing away from the Imperial Crowned Head when he does, "but you don't have to worry about ever losing me, Emperor Choi."</p><p>"And may I ask, why is that?" Minho asks with a somber frown meshed upon his forehead as he speaks, not liking Taemin's clear denial of their soon to be union.</p><p>"Because I do not belong to you." was all Taemin had to say before he walks off, leaving the confused royal behind in his own garden to ponder over his words of pure conviction and utter truth. He belongs to nobody else but himself. Not to Jung Il Hoon, the Brothel Owner. Or to Choi Min Ho, the Emperor of Goryeo. And that was one fact that the two of them would learn soon enough, if he has a say about it.</p><p>Watching Taemin's feisy departing form whilst he takes off, Minho gives out a charming laugh, proud to be chasing after the beauteous restaurant head after all. And so from that moment hince he decides to make Taemin one amongst his many Royal Consorts. In which he does in the form of grand regal royal coronation to show the younger male as well as his Royal Court Taemin's importance to him. Though, he decides to keep the coronation a secret from him until the day officially arrives.</p><p>Days pass by with the ongoing preparations of Taemin's coronation still unbeknownst to him. New Imperial robes are made. A coronet of made gold is crafted. A grand feast is cooked in preparation of their regal celebration. A steaming bath is drawn for the guest of honor. To which, Taemin finds himself being forcefully undressed by his assigned palace maids whilst he asks them why they were doing that to him though they remained silent as they were ordered to by the Head Royal Eunuch.</p><p>Taemin then is mercilessly placed within the newly drawn bath where they help him to bathe and wash his long hair. Afterwards, they help him out of the bathtub to dry him off and moist moisturize his skin and hair with scented oils and lotions before helping him in to his new inner garbs. Once they are finally upon him, they then drape his newly made Imperial robes upon his shoulders as well. His face is lightly painted over to merely heighten his natural ethereal beauty and he is ready.</p><p>After all of that is done, he lead from his quarters in the palace by the Head Eunuch and followed a few palace maids that have been assigned to him. They all make their way towards the Emperor's Imperial throne chamber where everyone awaits his arrival. He walks in to the chamber with graceful ease and his head held high. He should've known that this was all of the Emperor's doing. Why else would he be dressed in Imperial robes fit for a grand Royal Consort?</p><p>Taemin glares openly at the Emperor who is surrounded by his many Consorts, Advisors and Ministers, along side palace maids and lower eunuchs. They stare at him in minted shock, waiting for the Emperor to punish him with bated breath. Though their bewildered eyes, punished does not come. Only open acceptance with boisterous laugh from the Emperor of Taemin's unconcealed callous treatment of his magnificent person.</p><p>Minho stands before his throne with a leering grin upon his face. Still, on slow footfalls, he makes his way over to his new Bride with arms wide open. Taemin still glares darkly at him when he finally stands before him. Nevertheless, Minho wraps his new Bride up in his embrace whilst he snaps his fingers in order to get his Head Eunuch to bring over the royal coronet.</p><p>After the Eunuch does, Minho crowns Taemin Royal Consort Lee. And from that moment on everyone knew that Taemin was above them all. He was the Emperor's all. Even though he is now Taemin's all. For now.</p><p>That is why, in a benightedly secluded area of the palace, Choi Min Ho, the Emperor held his unwilling love and adoring Royal Consort, Lee Tae Min against the corrider's wall within the grasp of his arms. Their brown orbs are locked in a hostile showdown. The situation is tense. And rightly so, as one person tries to conquer the other with their supposed undying love.</p><p>Slowly, Minho moves his hands to Taemin's dainty wrists, forcefully pulling them up on the wall behind them. The Emperor gives out an appreciative leering smirk whilst his love struggles below him in his hold. The rapid rise and fall of his love's chest shows off his clear exertion throughout their entire confrontation.</p><p>His dearest love was done. Completely and utterly done, because they always end up like this in some form, way, or shape. The Emperor always manages to find him within the palace somehow.</p><p>He cannot escape him. The inexorable man won't allow him to- won't let him. He refuses to ever let him go. Claims that he belongs to exclusively him and no one else. No one was ever allowed to touch him- to speak to him, or let alone be within his presence without his Majesty's express permission.</p><p>It was suffocating. It was hell. It was his very imprisonment, because in the end of all that, Taemin still held no place within his heart for the callous Emperor. Only hate. Disdain and abhorrence.</p><p>And still the Emperor chases after him at every chance that he gets, until the two of them are left alone in this little corner of the palace once more. All the while, enduring this little dance between them, again and again, continuously, like always.</p><p>Though this time around Taemin's had of this same old dance. He would start formulating his escape plans tonight, because he just had to get out of there before he loses his mind. Besides that fact he still had his family's retaurant to think about and the many people who worked for him there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>